Personal Pirate
by Dawn Fox
Summary: Luna goes for a walk around the lake only to find a student has become her own personal pirate. Sound cheesy, I know. T for mild language. Please read first chapter, I suck at sumeries.


Hello all. Namely Hayley, since this fic is for her. I suppose I should have a disclaimer now. So, any characters, places, ideas, themes, anything in general, in the following story that seem familiar, or you've seen before, it doesn't belong to me, I don't own it, no copywright infringement intended, and no profit is being made here. All that good stuff. To sumerize: I own nothing, not even this laptop. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

Luna gazed dreamily at the lake while she walked to her favorite spot underneath a willow tree. People always stereotyped her as a dreamer. And it was true, she supposed. She spent most of her free time wandering alone because she liked to see new things. The lake was an eternal mystery though. She had never been in it, but longed to. She knew Harry went all the way to the bottom of the lake in his fourth year, but he didn't talk about it often. She smiled slightly and she drew nearer to her spot. She sat down in the shade of her tree, under the branches that brushed the water. A garden gnome tugged on her little toe, hoping it was an overgrown worm. She smiled at it. It realized its activity was useless and went off somewhere. "Good day, fair maiden. You know you're on land claimed by the Dread Pirate Roberts, right?" It looked like a sixth year, like her, was dressed in all black, including mask. The slight smile never really left her face. He at least seemed interesting. "Why are you wearing a mask?" She noticed a scabbard at his waist. He was carrying a sword. That was different. She smiled a little more. "They're terribly comfortable. I believe everyone will wear one in the near future." Her lips curved up. He was quoting at her! He was quoting _muggle _literature at her! He certainly was a treat. "And since you are on land claimed by me, you yourself, belong to me. Should I trifle with a fair maiden's heart? Or leave her to think maidenly thoughts by this most excellent lake?" "Absolutely inconceivable." "Oh?" Asked her Pirate. "Why's that?" "I thought no one outside my muggle studies class and those with muggle family read muggle literature. Not exceedingly popular muggle literature either. Who are you?" For some reason, this boy fascinated her. He was so different than anyone she had ever met before, including Daddy. "I'm afraid, fair maiden, that must remain between me and the Giant Squid." "I must know." She said, wondering briefly if he would catch the quote. "Get used to disappointment." The ends of her lips curled up in a smile. He caught the quote and returned it to her with another. "Then I shall have to try and guess." She said, standing up to get a better look at him. "Go ahead, fair maiden. Try your luck!" His voice was jaunty and bright. "Well, I can tell you're not a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. You're in my year. Thoughtful. And you have eyes like the sea after a storm." She listed rather dreamily. "How can you tell those things? Accepting eye color, of course." Luna shifted her weight to her left leg, curling her toes in the moss that grew in and among the tree roots. "A Slytherin would never talk to a Ravenclaw unless it was insults or for a dare. And Hufflepuffs have a certain," She paused, trying to think of the right word. "Simpering." She decided. "Hufflepuffs have a certain simpering quality that sets them apart from Gryfindors and Ravenclaws." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I would guess you're in Ravenclaw. Although you most certainly are bold, it's not Grifindor bold, if you understand my meaning." He nodded, smiling. "And you're incredibly thoughtful. You read a muggle book, and then decided to appear like this. That says Ravenclaw. So now I've got to choose one of the Ravenclaw boys from my year. That narrows it down a bit." She shifted her weight to her right leg. "Indeed. Your keen wit is apt to someone in your house." "It's getting dark." Luna said. Something about him made her want to run away. Or snog him. It was making her uncomfortable. "I should get up to the castle." I smiled. "Not just yet, fair maiden. I am a pirate and you are on my land. I've got to steal something from you." He stepped closer. "I think I'll steal a kiss." I've never been kissed before, she thought. "Then I'll take your first kiss, if you'll let me." He stepped closer. Had she said that out loud? She felt like she was in a daze like never before. "I'll take that as a yes." He said softly, taking that last step to get in kissing range. He bent his head and gently, oh so gently, touched his lips to hers. "Now you can go." His voice was so soft. Or was that her? She felt so light, like she was about to float away. If this was just a little kiss, what would a full on snog feel like? No wonder people did it so often. She serenely drifted away, touching her lips and smiling. She needed to figure out who this was.

* * *

So. Complete fail? Win? Some combination of the two? Drop me a review. I love them. I really do. Three cheers for the Dread Pirate Roberts! Yes?

~Dawn Fox~


End file.
